I'll Always Be There
by Trix Black3
Summary: Harry and Ron took longer than thought in a mission. Here's a oneshot to what's happening with their families meanwhile. HP/GW and RW/HG. Harry and Ginny have OC children. ONESHOT.


**A/n: First you should know that english isn't my first language, so sorry for any silly mistakes I might have commited. Harry and Ginny marry, but have the twins James Arthur and Lily Molly, who are redheads, he's just like Harry, but with redhead and mom's brown eyes and she's a mixture of Ginny and Lily, which make her look alike both because I think of them as very similar, she has green eyes; and Samantha Luna is the carbon copy of her mother with black hair and green eyes. Ron and Hermione have Rose, just like in the books, but Hugo took a little longer to be born, as Hermione is still pregnant. For background information Sirius, Remus and Tonks are still alive. My first published fic. I don't own Harry Potter series.  
**

-Daddy! Daddy!

It was the third time this week that the house woke with those screams. Little Samantha had nightmares the whole week since Harry left for his mission and not returned in two days, as he said. Everybody was worried about this mission, but Sam was the most affected as she was only 3 years.

Hermione was suffering too, Ron was in the same team as Harry and had not returned yet, and as she was now with almost 9 months and the baby will born anytime now, she and Rose were at with the Potters so Ginny could help Hermione if she went into labor, Rose was the same age as the twins and understand a bit more than Sam, so she wasn't showing her worry too much.

Hermione passed in Lily's room where Lily and Rose were sleeping and found both girls awake.

-What's happening sweetie?

-We woke with Sammie. What's happening to her, mommy?

-She's worried about Ron and Harry, because they're not home yet.

-Why aren't they at home yet? Are they hurt? – Hermione kept this thought away from her, she didn't want to thought about what might had happened to her husband and brother to take so long.

-No, I don't think they're hurt. They always went on those missions and sometimes it take longer to get it accomplished. Now you two sleep ok?

Then she followed to Sam's room where Ginny was sleeping today with her daughter. Ginny was clearly not been sleeping well and was over worried about her husband and brother, there were dark marks under her eyes, she was pale and her hair was messy, as she hadn't brushed it for days.

-Mommy! Where's daddy? Is he home yet? I want daddy, mommy! I want my daddy!

-No darling, daddy is not home yet. He will come, don't you worry.

-He didn't left us, did he? Daddy don't love me anymore mommy? That's why he left? – She said with more tears in her green eyes, just like her father's.

-No! No, darling, don't ever think that again. Daddy will never abandon us, he loves us.

-And why isn't he home yet?

-Because daddy has to work, he's very important and people need him.

-I need him too!

-We know, Sammie. – Hermione spoke for the first time, and the two looked at her –We need your daddy, but there are some people that need him more than we do.

-But baby Hugo will be born soon! And Uncle Ron is not here! You need Uncle Ron and I need daddy! We tell them that and they'll never leave again!

-That's not how it works honey – Ginny said trying to keep her youngest daughter calm

-Yes it is! – She said stubbornly.

-Mione can you pick a calming potion please? And then, we'll just tell you a story.

When Hermione returned however, Sam and Ginny weren't the only ones in the room anymore. James was sitting leaning on Sam's bed, Lily had the head in Ginny's lap and she could tell that Rose was just waiting for her to do the same.

-They heard us saying for Sam we'd tell her a story and wanted to hear it too. – Ginny answered to her questioning look.

-Oh okay then. Let's start – she said after Sam drank the potion

"Once upon a time, there was this poor family with a lot of children, six boys and only one little girl. The youngest son wanted to bright, he wanted to be a knight, but only very rich people could send their sons to the King's castle to train. One day, on the way to school a little dark haired boy with green eyes asked them for help. He said he had been on the running from his relatives, who kidnapped him at the age of one when his parents died, they all went running to the kids' house where his mother welcomed him. There he introduced himself as Harrison and the kids were Rupert and Virginia, Rup and Ginny. His family all had redheads; the Weavers welcomed Harrison as their own son and brother. He had a normal life during three years, but at the age of thirteen, when Duke Black escaped the prison and Grand Duke Remus Lupin went to their school, all changed.

Grand Duke Remus Lupin was running the kingdom, he was the King's cousin and when the King and Queen were betrayed and killed by their friend Duke Sirius Black, he became the Grand Duke of the kingdom until Prince Henry could run it himself, but the Queen's envious sister kidnapped the Prince and nobody heard of him since then.

Grand Duke Lupin recognized Henry as soon as he saw him. Everybody knew that the Queen and the King had a son, but nobody knew how he looked like, a part from Remus, who saw Henry in the classroom. The boy looked just like James, but had his mother's eyes, green just like Lily's. Harrison knew he had been kidnapped and that his relatives hated him, they said that if they couldn't have it he couldn't either. What he didn't understand was the 'it' they were talking about.

Remus took Henry and said that he had to go to Hogwarts Castle, the Royal Family place, to learn to be a knight, because every King had knight training. But he didn't want to go, he didn't want to abandon the family that loved him and his friends, but the Grand Duke assured Henry that his friends could go with him, Rupert would take the knights training too and Virginia would learn how to be a Lady, but the girl denied, she wanted archery training, Remus just looked at her, smiled and agreed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weaver were so proud that their youngest children were learning at the castle, and very surprised that Henry was actually Prince Henry. Ginny became friends with Heather Grants, she was not a stupid little girl, Ginny used to say, which was very true as Heather was easily found in the Castle's library. Every weekend the four kids would go back to the town to visit Mr. and Mrs. Weaver. But in one of those weekends a man approach them, he was small and bald, he was so dirty it looked like he hadn't had a shower for months, it was dark and they were going back to the Castle, minus Ginny who would stay a little while and her father would take her to the Castle later.

The man took a sword and cut Rup's leg and dragged him away from his friends into a house, far away and in a dark street, Henry and Heather followed the man screaming with him, but the man was fast and had a sword, Henry had let his in his room in the Castle. Henry jumped in the man and they started fighting, another man entered the room. 'Sirius Black! You rat, helping the man who betrayed my parents!' Henry screamed, one thing was he trying to hurt his friends another was associating with the traitor, 'I didn't betrayed your parents, he did' Black pointed to the bald man, 'Yes, you're right, I did. James always had everything in his life, girls, fame, bravery, power. He never wanted this, so I made him a favor. I took everything from him!' and he laughed madly at the end, Remus came from the shadows 'How could you Peter? After everything James and Lily did for you?' he had an angry and hurt voice, 'He banned her, he took her from me!' the man was hysterical as more guards were appearing in the room 'Peter! Alanne tried to kill us! She had a distorted mind! And she betrayed you, did you know it? She came back a few years ago and has a daughter, bright blond hair like her mother's and black eyes, just like his. You know whose daughter she's, don't you? That man with black hair and black eyes that was 'only her friend', you always suspected there was something more, and you were right.' Remus said 'No! She loved me, she would never do something like that to me! She loved me!' He screamed in panic 'She manipulated you Peter! She wanted the power of being with the King's best friend!' Sirius snapped 'She married him, Alanne Vanes is now wife of Seymour Snaider' Remus added 'Guards! Arrest Sir Peter Petinson charged of betrayal and murder of King James and Queen Lily. And clean Sirius Black of all charges!'

They went back to the Castle where Remus explained that Ginny heard them screaming and ran to him, who alerted the guards. Sirius Black escaped from the prison and one day the saw Henry in the street, since then he followed Henry and his friends wherever they went just to make them safe from Peter. They explained that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter met at the knight training and became best friends since then, but it seems that Peter became jealous of James.

Henry and his friends had a busy life full of adventures, and when Henry turned 17 he was proclaimed King of Hogsland. All the Weavers were now Lords and Lady, Rupert married Heather, they are Duke and Duchess and have a little girl. King Henry married Queen Virginia and they have three heirs.

In Henry and Ginny's wedding Remus told Ginny that she was just like her mother-in-law. She had personality; she was brave, charming and intelligent. He couldn't think of someone best to be with his cousin. 'She also was an archer, Lily, you know.' he said just before he left.

Henry and Rupert traveled a lot to keep peace in the kingdom, but they always come back home. And they lived happily ever after."

Hermione looked up from the "book" just to see the four kids sleeping heavily.

-When did they slept? – She asked in a low angry voice – You could've told me and I'd stop creating the story!

-I wanted to know the end of the story. – Ginny answered with a yawn – It was quite a nice one. I like this more than the Tale of the Three Brothers.

-I mixed a bit of real life with muggle fairy tales. We should take them to bed.

-We'll do it. – Said a voice behind them, they jumped and drew their wands – This is not the welcome home we were expecting.

Harry and Ron were at the doorstep, they looked fine but they both had some cuts in their faces, dark marks under their eyes and their clothes were torn. Ginny went straight to Harry and hugged him hard, she missed him so much. -Ouch.

-What happened? Are you hurt?

-It's ok, but I think I might have broken my left arm.

-Don't ever do this to me again Harry! Last time was hard enough, don't knowing if you're alive or not. I didn't know what to tell to the kids if something had happened to you.

-I'm sorry Gin. I didn't want to worry you. – He kissed her forehead – But there was this big clue, but was a trap and they got us. No they didn't torture us, I changed my appearance. And only yesterday we escaped and catch everybody. How are the kids?

-James and Lily were worried but could hide it well enough. Sam is having nightmares since Tuesday; we haven't slept a whole night since day 2.

Ron and Hermione were having a similar conversation, but Ron asked about the baby.

-So when did you arrive? – Hermione asked the boys

-When Remus entered to save Prince – Harry had a smirk in his face – Henry and his friends.

-This reminds me of Princess Ginevra and Prince Harry Potter, who saved her from dragons and everything. Remember Gin? – Ron teased.

-No! I don't remember. – She said but blushed furiously

-What's this?

-Oh, Bill used to tell stories about the brave Harry Potter who saved Princess Ginevra. – Ron laughed at his sister

Harry smiled – Oh, one thing he got it right.

-What? – She asked with the face still red.

-I'll always be there to save you.

* * *

**A/n: Please review!**


End file.
